The Tides That Bind
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Surf's Up; Jennifer Swells has wanted to go to Pen Gu Island all her life, just like her cousin Cody. Now, her, her brother, and friends are finally on their way. What new adventures await them? Chicken Joe OC, Mike OC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, Surf's Up was one of the BEST animated movies i've ever seen, and i just totally had to do a fanfic for it! Hope y'all like.

* * *

_PPSSSHHHOOOOOO!_

"WOO! Ha, ha, ha!" cried a Rockhopper penguin by the name of Crash as he was shot straight up into the air by the blowhole of a whale. He landed back on the whale with a hard thud and sat up, "Ha! That was the best!"

Three other Rockhopper penguins howled with laughter. Two of them, both males, were jumping up and down like loonatics. The other, a female, was literally laying on her back laughing.

"Crash! Knock it off!" cried a furious little Sandpiper named May, "You're gonna end up in the ocean if you keep doing that and _i'm _not jumping in to save you!"

Crash sent May a half irritated and half amused look, "May, is that all you do, complain all day?"

"Only when i have to babysit you three." May retorted, pointing to Crash and the other two males to her left. Although Crash and his friends kept her constantly on the edge, she always found a little bit of humor within their crazy stunts.

"Who says we need babysitting?" asked one of the other male penguins, whose name was Bakku.

May rolled her blue eyes and scoffed, "Well, look at the way you guys act! The things you do to yourselves are worse than the things you do to me."

The last male, named Flip, ran up to his friends and high-fived them, "Yea! S'called 'fun', dude! yea, dude!" he began to skip around the whale screaming, "Yea! Yea, dude! Yea!"

May stifled a laugh but quickly recovered when she saw Flip teetering on the whale's edge. "Flip, get away from the edge!" she rubbed her head, vexed, and muttered to herself, "_What _in the _world _am i gonna tell all your moms when you guys end up killing yourselves?"

The female rockhopper walked up to may and said, "Don't worry, May. It'll all be smooth sailing once we reach Pen Gu Island." she turned and watched the other three fooling around and giggled, "Although, you have to admit; they _are _pretty funny."

May rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "You just _had _to bring your loonatic brother and his friends along, didn't you, Jennifer?"

Jen looked down at the Big Z necklace dangling from her neck and sighed, "Yep. I needed to give mom and dad a break from these guys. That's probably the only reason they let me go."

"Yeah, that," May began, "And the fact that me, being the only adult here, is coming with you four."

Overhearing what the sandpiper had just said, Crash, who was wrestling his friends, snorted, "And what about me? I'm 22."

May whirled around, wings on hips, and said, "You three, Crash, may, technically, be adults, but you don't _act _like ones!"

Crash stood up, "I resent that!" however, he fell back down again when Flip stuck out a flipper and tripped him.

Flip guffawed loudly even after Crash retaliated by putting him in a headlock. "You fell flat on your face, dude! Ha, ha, ha!"

May shook her head and looked back at Jennifer, "If you need me, i'll be drowning myself over there." she pointed behind herself warily and walked away.

Jennifer chuckled and looked out to the horizon, "Just wait until cousin Cody hears about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Had to type _somthing _before i went to Wildwood tomorrow. XD

* * *

_"Show me the way to go home," _BigZ sang cheerfully as he strummed the strings on his ukulele, "_I'm tired and i wanna go to bed. Had a little--_Hey! C'mon, man. It's fun! Sing with me." he remarked as Cody snatched the instrument away from him playfully.

"You've been singin' that song all day, dude. I-it's gotten old really fast." Cody bonked Z on the head hard enough for the large penguin to feel it but, light enough so that it didn't bring him harm or cause him any pain whatsoever.

Big Z grabbed his ukulele and strummed it a couple more times, "What? It's a catchy song, man."

Cody scoffed, "Yea, well, the last people i heard singing that song got eaten by a shark the day after. Now, could you atleast stop or sing somthin' else?"

Z looked up at the sky for a minute, then, out of the blue, he started playing and singing again. This time, however, it was a different tune...and a _worse _one at that.

"_Iiit's a small world after all--_"

"NO! No. Not that song. _Anything _but that song." Cody pleaded, covering his ears.

Pondering again for yet another long, silent moment, Z held a fin up in the air and nodded. He began to strum another tune and sang;

_"I told the witch doctor i was in love with you. I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too--"_

"Nevermind. Nevermind." Cody shook his head warily and grabbing his surfboard, "I need to get some waves. I'll catch you later, Z."

Z shook his head and continued to play, "Kids today; No respect for good music."

* * *

"Oh, Arnold, i turn my back for one second and you're already--!" Lani was about to run over to the little penguin before a voice cut her off.

"Hey, Lani. Want to--"

"Oh, hold that thought, Cody." she sighed as she ran towards the water.

Cody chuckled and rolled his eyes as he watched Lani pluck Arnold out of the waves and bring him calmly back to the beach. The little penguin thanked her before waddling back over to his friends.

"Why does he do that again?" Cody asked as Lani came up by his side.

"I don't know. I think he just likes the attention he gets from me." Lani said, looking after Arnold affectionately as he walked away.

"Yeah, well, who could blame him?" Cody said and moved in to give her a kiss.

Then, a sound as loud as an angry elephant blasted through the air, startling almost every penguin on the beach. Lani and Cody looked toward the source of the noise and saw a whale pulling up to the island's entrance.

"Hm. Must be a couple newbies." he said. He then felt a playful punch on his fin and turned to see Joe standing behind him.

"Hey, man," the chicken said, "Looks like we're gonna get some more friends to surf with today."

"Hey, Joe," Cody greeted him with their fancy handshake then turned back to the whale, "Where do you think they're from?"

"Well, we're not gonna find out standing here. C'mon, guys, let's go see." Joe said as he grabbed Cody's fin and started to pull him along.

The three weren't the only ones that had gathered to meet the newcomers. A few other curious penguins wanted to know what was up as well.

The whale stuck out a massive flipper and down slid four new penguins and a little sandpiper.

"Hey, Cody," Lani said, poking him, "They sorta look like you, don't they?"

Cody stood up a bit taller to get a good look at them. They were definitely rockhoppers, like him. One of them, however, caught his eye. It was a female with a white mark on her right eye that looked like a hook of some sort.

"Who're you looking at, Co?" Cody nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Z appeared behind him. He quickly shrugged it off and pointed to the female rockhopper, "That girl over there. She seems oddly familiar. Like i've seen her before or somthing."

Just then, that same penguin turned to his direction and looked straight at him. Her eyes widened instantly, as if she had been surprised by somthing, then her beak curled into the largest smile. She began to run up to him, "Cody!"

Reacting to the girl's outburst, the sandpiper standing next to her tilted her head in confusion when she saw Cody.

Then it hit Cody like a ton of bricks. A look of realization dawned upon his face, which quickly turned from shock to joy, "Jennifer!?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ba-ack.

* * *

Jennifer raced up to her cousin and the two embraced.

"Cody! How did you--? Where--? How did you get here? _When _did you get here?" she asked all at once, placing her fins in his.

However, Cody was too busy talking to answer, "Jen! You're here! You're on Pen Gu! You're...big. Jeez, you must've grown...i don't know! You grew a lot since i last saw you."

Jennifer laughed and smacked him, "Oh, yeah! Come here and have fun without me, ya big jerk!" she teased.

"I--I'm sorry i--!" Cody was too surprised and too happy to get the words out. Finally, he managed, "It's so great to see you, Jen!" he hugged her once more.

Cody then heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Z, Joe, and Lani staring at him, blankly, as if waiting to be introduced to Cody's...friend.

"Oh, oh, sorry, guys. Sorry," he laughed, looking back at Jen and then at the others again, "This is Jennifer. She's my cousin."

Lani looked very relieved after hearing this, "Oh! That's great!"

Joe stuck out his wing and shook her fin, "How's it goin', Jenny? Dude, i so totally thought you were Cody's evil twin or somthing. Not that you look evil or anything. My name's Chicken Joe by the way."

Jen laughed, "Nice to meet you, Joe."

"Hi. I'm Lani." introduced the young lifeguard, shaking Jen's fin.

"Nice to meet you." Jen replied, then elbowed Cody hard in the ribs, "Girlfriend? Huh? Huh?" she cooed, smiling smugly.

Cody let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, yeah...pretty much--" he then remembered Z standing there and quickly snapped back to reality, "Oh, Oh, Jen! Also," he started, placing a fin over her shoulders and leading her over to Z, "I wanted to introduce you to a _very _good friend of mine. Jen, meet Big Z."

Jen's beak nearly hit the ground when she saw him, "Big...Z?" she squeaked.

Z chuckled and shook her fin, "How ya doin', Jennifer?"

"Okay." she breathed, in shock. After a minute she said, "Man, i...i heard you were alive, but...Aw, man. This is so awesome!" she cried, awestruck. She looked at Cody and said, "I can't believe you know Big Z!"

Cody crossed his fins cooly over his chest as if it wasn't a big deal, "Yea, well, when you're as cool as me you get to meet cool peop--Oof!"

"Cody!" Crash cried as he tackled his cousin and gave him a very rough noogie. Soon, Bakku and Flip were on top of him as well.

"CODY DUDE!" Flip greeted hyperactively.

Feeling quite crushed beneath all of their weights combined, he choked out, "Crash! Flip! Bakku!" he coughed, "Haven't seen you dudes in a while either."

Crash helped him up and low-fived him, "Wow, man, you have _really _not gotten taller." he joked, punching him, hard yet playful.

"Ow. Yeah, you too, Crush. You have _really _not slimmed down." Cody shot back calmly.

Crash, surprised, looked down at his stomach then back at Cody, a sly smile on his face, "You haven't changed a bit, man."

Cody chuckled and turned to the others, "This is Crash, my other cousin. He's Jenny's big bro."

"Sup." Crash raised his fin in a brief wave.

Cody then pointed over at Flip and Bakku, "This is Flip," he pointed to the slightly shorter one with blue eyes, "And this is Bakku," he pointed to the more slender looking one with hazel eyes. "We're not related, we're just friends. Well, they're Crash's friends, actually."

"Hey, any friends of Super Dope here are friends of ours." Bakku said, Flip nodding his head in agreement.

"Super _what_?!" Crash shrieked, pouncing on him.

Flip laughed like a maniac as he watched the scene unfold.

"Crash!" barked May, suddenly appearing next to Jen, "Come on, you two. Knock it off. Now! Come on. Knock it off."

Jen looked at Cody and said, "This is May. She's our friend. Mom and dad made her go with us so we didn't get into trouble."

"On the contrary, Jen. I volunteered." May said, rolling her eyes at Bakku and Crash, just deciding to ignore them.

"You just wanted to come for the surfing." Jen crossed her fins, smiling.

"Not true. Not true. Although, that _is _a good reason." May said, shaking her head.

Cody snickered and said, "You surf?"

May turned to look up at him. She didn't seem angry or upset at his remark, just rather pleased. Calmly, she said, "Is that a problem?"

Cody shook his head, "No, but...aren't you a little too...too--?"

"Too what?" May asked, "Small?"

Cody quickly shook his head and held his fins up, "No! No! Not that at all. What I was going to say was...thin."

May laughed and said, "Ah, don't worry about it. I get it a lot. And i do surf, but not as much as you do i'm guessing."

"Um...uh, so! So, you guys want a tour or somthing?" Cody asked, quickly changing the subject. Everyone responded with a nod.

"And later, i wanna see what you got, Jen." Cody said, pointing out to the waves, "Think you can handle waves that big?"

Jenny smirked triumphantly, "Bring it on, Co. Me and May can take you on, no problem. Bring it on."


	4. Chapter 4

I have a new character in the works, but he won't be in it until i get to that chapter. Hopefully, you'll like him. He's not really a villain he's just...hm...give me a minute...

* * *

"What do you _mean _you don't know what happened to them?"

"I-i don't know, man. First they were here, and then they were just gone?"

Mikey Abromowitz slapped a wing over his face and shook his head, "I don't get it. I just--I don't get it. How do you lose a basket full of mangos in just thirty-five minutes?"

The emperor penguin standing in front of him just shrugged his shoulders innocently, "_I don't know_."

"Well, they didn't just get up and _walk _away, now, did they?" Mikey put his wings on his hips, "Did you look everywhere for them?"

The penguin nodded, "Yeah, totally, man. I looked in the basket, i looked around the basket, i even looked _under_ the basket. Twice!"

Mikey blinked, "Did you look anywhere else?"

"Uhhhh...no, dude. Not really. You think that would help?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied, "It might."

"Oh, okay...how long do you think that would take?"

Mikey sighed and patted the penguin on the back, giving him a light shove, "Well, you're not going to find that out standing here next to me, are you? And you'd better find them. I can't go around ranting on about stolen mangos, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks anyway, dude." the penguin walked away.

Mikey shook his head again, "Mangos. _How _do you lose mangos?"

"Hey, Mike."

The sandpiper turned around to see Maverick and the others standing behind him. He offered a small smile, "Hey, kid. What're you doing. Shouldn't you be out...catching a wave, or somthing?"

Cody laughed, "Not right now, man. Just showing these guys around the island. You?"

"Nothing much. I just spent the last twenty minutes talking to some guy who claims that someone stole a whole basket of mangos he just picked. Yeah! Like _i _know what happened to them."

Big Z inched away slightly, looking guilty. He cleared his throat, "Well, i hope he finds them soon. Heh heh."

"Yeah, me too. Because if he doesn't, i'm running for the hills." Mikey rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed.

May chuckled quietly and muttered to Jen, "And i thought i had problems."

Mikey puffed up a bit at this, "I heard that. Who said it?"

May raised her wing, "Guilty. Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Mikey looked very surprised at first, seeing another sandpiper standing before him for the first time in a while, but he quickly relaxed and walked up to her, "Now, you seem like a usually nice person, so i will kindly accept that apology."

"Alright, alright, just kiss and make up, please. I wanna see the island." Crash said, waving it off and walking ahead.

"Crash." May scolded.

"C'mon, May." Flip said, picking her up and giving her a noogie, "Let's go have some fun!"

May groaned as Flip handled her not so tenderly, "I can't wait." she replyed sarcastically. Flip dropped her and followed Crash.

"They're gonna put me in an asylum." May sighed.

Jenny laughed and looked down at Mikey, "Hi, my name's Jennifer. I'm Cody's cousin."

"Really? Wow, i didn't even know he had a cousin. Nice to meet you, Jennifer." he shook her fin.

"Call me Jen."

"You wanna tag along, Mike?" Cody asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I have a few things i need to do. Maybe later?" asked the small bird.

"Sure. Alright, well, we'll talk to you later, Mike. See ya, man." Cody said. He went to go catch up with Crash and Flip, the others close behind.

"See you around, Mike." May said, walking away. Just for fun, she traced the bottom of his beak with her tail as she went by.

Nervously puffing up at her sudden movement, Mikey stuttered, "Y-yeah. You too, miss...uh,"

"May." Jen whispered to him as she walked by, giving him a wink as he looked up at her, thankful.

"Hey! Mikey dude! I still can't find my mangos!" cried the voice of that same emperor penguin.

Looking horrified, Mikey flew after Cody and the group, "Hey! Wait for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help it! I'm typing like a fiend thanks to this movie.

* * *

_Thunk!_

Cody dropped a surfboard, that almost completely resembled his own, at Jennifer's feet. He pointed down at it and sent his cousin a smirk, "Whaddya think? Better than one made of ice, huh?"

Jennifer picked it up and studied it, very satisfied. She rubbed the smooth surface tenderly, as if it were somthing alive. She looked at Cody and said, "It's perfect. Thanks a lot, Co."

"It's no problem, Jen. Now, you ready to take me and Joe on?" Cody challenged.

"Oh, heck yes, i am!" She said. Then her face fell slightly. She looked down at May and said, "Oh, May, where's your board?"

"The last time i saw it it was on the whale." she replied.

Cody blinked, "You were really serious about surfing?" May nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. Flip said he'd--" May stopped short and turned to Flip slowly. She didn't look happy, "Flip? Did you get my board off the whale?"

Flip averted his eyes to the side as he danced anxiously in his spot. After a minute, he turned back to May, held his flippers up and offered a nervous, "Oops?" Crash and Bakku snickered loudly behind him.

May's eyes widened as she looked back toward the whale's drop-off point. He wasn't there. She looked out to sea and saw him swimming further and further away from the island.

"Hey!" she cried, flapping her wings frantically and flying after the whale as fast as she could. She called back angrily, "Flip! I told you to grab it for me! Hey! Wait! You got my stuff! Come back!"

"Ah ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Crash and Bakku fell on their backs and guffawed crazily. Flip turned and said, "Dude, shut up, she's totally gonna kill me." although he was smiling.

"I don't mean to laugh, Flip, but da-hang, that's funny!" Crash giggled.

"Now, why'd you go and do that, Flip? Now she has to chase that whale for...who knows how long." Jen said.

"Hey, if she get's her board, how's she gonna get back? Can she fly with that thing?" Bakku asked suddenly, not laughing.

This caught everyone's attention. Crash laughed, "Aw, man. We so didn't think of that."

"May!" Jen cupped her fins around her beak and called out to the little bird, who was no more than a little dot on the horizon. "May!"

Luckily, May heard her and turned around, "What?!" she called back impatiently.

"Come back!"

"WHAT?!"

"_Come back here_!!"

"Why?!"

"Just come back!!" Flip chorused.

"What for?!" May glanced to look at the whale, which wasn't too far away now.

"Just leave the board, May! You'd never get back to the beach!" Jen cried.

"I've had that board since i was 18!" May whined.

"Yeah?! Well, that won't matter when you get stuck out there!" Cody shouted, joining Jen.

"Oh, who's side are you on?!" May hollered.

"May, just get your short tail back here!" Crash barked.

"There's no way you're gonna get that thing back here, May!" Bakku chorused.

"Ah, i'll think of somthing!" May said, waving it off and flying towards the whale.

"May! MAY!" Jen sighed and kicked the sand in frustration, "She's not going to listen." she groaned.

Flip laughed and said, "Man, and she's always complaining about _us _being stupid. She just chased after a whale for a flipping surfboard."

"Which _you _were supposed to get for her." Bakku pointed out.

"Oh, shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! Friday! YES!!

* * *

May shifted her feet awkwardly as the whale headed back towards Pen Gu. It had agreed to drop her off as close to the shore as it could, but a bigger whale meant stopping in deeper waters. It came to a halt in an area with some particularly large waves, not wanting to go further in fear of accidently beaching itself.

"Sorry about that, buddy. I appreciate it." May apologized sympathetically, grabbing her board, which was a bit taller than herself with purple lines painted on it. The whale only bellowed softly in response. It stuck out a large fin to let her down, but May just shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I can get down from here."

From the beach, Jen, Cody, and everyone else watched curiously, wondering why the whale had stopped.

"What're they doing?" Jen asked, shielding her emerald eyes from the bright sun.

Then, to they're surprise, May jumped with her board from the edge of the whale and vanished beneath the waves, emerging once more a second later. She began to paddle her way back to the beach.

"You're insane, May!" Crash called to her.

"Yea, yea, yea, more sane than you, i'm sure! Flip, you better be hiding under a rock or somthing when i get back, otherwise you're gonna be shark bait!" May called.

"Yea, grow a few more feet, then we'll talk about who could beat who in a scuffle! Ha, ha, ha!" Flip shouted, then he said to everyone else, "Seriously, there should be a 'You Must be This Tall to Surf' sign on the beach." he held a fin about a foot off the ground.

"Hey!" Mikey glared at him.

"No offense, bro." Flip laughed.

Then, to Cody's horror, he saw a large wave begin to form on the ocean behind May. "Oh, crud! May! Look out!" he cried as the wave crested up to full height. It wasn't too big for Cody, but May was much smaller. The others noticed, too, and all began shouting out warnings to her. Well...everyone except Jen, Crash, Flip, and Bakku. They all stood there, fins crossed, looking quite pleased.

"What?" May called back.

"Behind you!" Mikey hollered.

May turned around and now saw the wave for the first time, "Oh. O-kay, this is a big wave." she said flatly. She didn't move a muscle to try and get away from it. Instead, she just let the wave carry her and, at the right moment, she hopped up and began to ride it. She calmly zig-zagged back and forth as the large wave carried her along.

Cody, Lani, Z, Mikey, and Joe couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not at all trying to be rude, they actually had imagined the little sandpiper being pulled onto the beach, completely out of it, by Lani this very minute. Jen, Crash, Flip, and Bakku were just cheering her on.

"Whoo! Yea, May! Show 'em how it's done!" Jen hooted.

"Yea, dude! Lookit that little shorty go!" Flip cried, jumping in the air.

When the wave decreased in size, May jumped clean off her board, shouted to the others, "What you guys waiting for?!" and did a cannonball into the blue ocean.

Crash and Flip looked at one another and blinked a few times before, "Surfing! Yea! Surfing, dude! WHOO HOO!!" they grabbed their boards and ran towards the waves like they had just escaped from a loony bin.

Bakku just watched them blankly, nodding his head, "I am infatuated by their stupidity." he concluded flatly.

Jen laughed, grabbed her board and followed their lead, "Right behind ya, bro! Cody, c'mon!"

Big Z chuckled, "She's just like you, Co."

Cody nodded, "Yea, other than you, she's the only one that believed in me when we were kids. If it wasn't for her, and you, i might've given up on surfing a long time ago, man." then he turned to the big penguin, "You were her inspiration, too. You know?"

Big Z smiled, "I kinda got that impression when she saw me a little while ago. She looked like she saw a ghost."

Cody laughed, "She probably thought she did."

"Well, technically, you _were _dead for ten years." Mikey piped in with a laugh.

"So everyone thought." Z pointed out.

"Wait, wait, wait, whoa! Why in the world are we standing here?! Let's _surf_, dude!" Cody jumped in, grabbing his board and running off with it.

"Whoo hoo!" Joe cheered, following his best friend at a particularly slow speed.

"C'mon, Lani!" Cody cried.

"Be there in a minute!" Lani said, running off to get her own board. Big Z wasn't too far behind.

The only ones left standing there were Mikey and Bakku. After a moment of silence, Bakku just looked down at the small bird and asked, "What's up?"

Mike gestured to the ocean, "Aren't you going surfing?"

Bakku shook his head, "Nah, maybe later. Ever since what you said earlier, i've had a serious craving for some mangos." he did a little wave and walked off, "Later, bro."

"Uh, y-yeah! Later, dude." Mikey said, trying to sound cooler than he normally would. He sighed at his own pathetic attempt and shook his head. He turned back around lazily and slumped, "I, uh...I'm such a dork." he said, not much expression showing on his face or in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeez, i need a nap! I was working my BUTT off in school today, dudes. Oh, and, just for a little randomness...MARIO CANTONE RULEZ!!

* * *

"YEAH, DUDE! I'M NUMBER ONE!!" Flip howled at the top of his lungs as he rode one of his biggest waves ever. Crash wasn't too far behind him.

He turned his board and surfed towards everyone else. They all watched the crazy pair of friends as they waited for a wave of their own. Crash stopped in front of them and jerked his fin down in triumph. "BOOM!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed as he lost his footing and slipped off his board.

"So," Z began as he turned to Jen, May, and Crash. "Where do you guys live?"

"Well, me, my brother, and our friends come from Antarctica, like Cody here. We just live on the other side of the continent in a town called Spindrift. May here is actually from New Jersey, but she moved to Spindrift with us. Every year we go to New Jersey for a visit though." Jen explained.

"Oh, yeah." said Flip as he paddled up to them. "We have _tons _of fun in Jersey, dude."

May rolled her eyes, "Yeah, trying to kill me."

"Bull_ crap_! When have we ever done that?" Crash exclaimed.

"The 4th of July!" May pointed out. "Do you not recall the beehive pinata?"

Crash pointed at the penguin across from him accusungly. "Flip did that one!"

"It was your idea!" Flip shot back.

"And besides," Crash said, ignoring Flip. "That was meant for Bakku! You weren't even the one smackin' the thing!"

"I got stung, didn't i?" May snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That wasn't _my _fault! Jeez, next time i'll tell the bees not to sting you, is that what you want?" he said sarcastically.

May scoffed, "Why don't you grow up?"

"Wha--? Why?!" Crash cried, not believing what he'd just heard.

Jen and the others were laughing harder than ever at this point, "Guys, guys, guys! Come on, now. We came out here to surf. Remember?" Jen said through giggles.

"MINE!" Cody and Crash shouted in unison as they spotted a large wave forming on the ocean before them. They both paddled toward it furiously.

Lani giggled as Cody and his cousin fought over the wave. Then she turned to Z and asked, "So, is the yearly scavenger hunt still on in a couple days?"

"Yeah." Z replied.

"Scavenger hunt?" Jen, May, and Flip asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. It used to be a Pen Gu tradition back before...well, my uncle's 'accident', and now we've decided to continue the tradition since he's back with us." Lani said with a smile.

"And i'm still going to use the Ultimate Extra Item." Z added with a smirk.

"The what?" Joe asked.

"Well, i'm going to add an item to the list. An item that's almost impossible to obtain. It's the same thing i added last time. Anyway, if you manage to get this item, you win the scavenger hunt, no matter what. Even if you bring the item back last. You still win." the older surfer explained.

"Well, what's the item?" Jen asked.

Z chuckled, "You'd have to find, and bring back, a leopard seal's whisker."

Jen and Flip gulped, horrified. They've seen a leopard seal before back in Antarctica, and they don't really plan on seeing one again.

May cocked an eye ridge, "They live in Antarctica. So, technically, it is impossible."

Z shook his head, "Not quite. You see, there's one on the island. Rapier Sturkison's his name. He came here from Antarctica, looking for a place where he'd be alone. Not one you'd want for an enemy. He lives on the East side of the island. He usually keeps to himself though, only coming out of his cave to hunt fish."

Jen and Flip looked at one another fearfully. Then...

_Splash, splash, splash, splash, spalsh!_

They both began to paddle back towards shore at furious speeds.

"Where ya goin'?" Z called to them.

"I just remembered! My board! It needs to be waxed!" Jen cried over her shoulder.

"And i? I have to help her wax her board!" Flip shrieked.

Both of them didn't stop paddling until their feet touched the sandy bottom. They grabbed their boards and raced up onto the hot sand. Mikey, who had been watching them all surf, was sitting nearby.

"Well, you two are back early." he said.

They ignored him and ran further away from the water. "I am _so not _getting eaten!" Flip yelled. Mikey sent them a weird look.

Back in the ocean, Z, Lani, May, and Joe looked dumbfounded.

"Maybe i shouldn't have mentioned that..." Z concluded.

Cody and Crash paddled up to them. They looked around, searching for Jen and Flip. "What'd we miss?" Cody asked.


End file.
